On second thought
by Clear-Colors
Summary: Why has Russia decided that taking over the world was unnecessary? Love, of course!


Just a breif one-shot as to why Russia thought twice about taking over the world... Enjoy! (Edit: okay, i'm going to change the rating. Apparently it's not as K+ as i thought it was...)

* * *

><p>"Your crazy!" they told him. and he had to agree. he had one dream one goal one purpose in life: Domination. it was his every waking thought; the motive behind every thing he did. he wanted to step on those who were, in his younger years, superior to him. he wanted powers that rivaled his own like America, japan, and England to grovel at his feet. he thirsted for the whole world to beg for mercy that he would not give them. he would pick, up his pipe, and smile as he unceremoniously smashed it into the head of any interlopers that stood in his way. smash them until they were either submissive or unrecognizable as human. he didn't care. he didn't need people who would defy him or turn against him.<p>

he would dominate and dictate and reform until there was no more hate. in the wake of destruction, always comes love! right? and that is exactly what he thirsted for. The violence the blood shed the body count rising. it would all be for the sake of love, finding true happiness. he wanted to unite the world; make it one big family. a family that would never have any need to fight and would love each other unconditionally for ever, him especially. he wanted love; to be able to find comfort in anothers embrace. an embrace that was offered to him by choice and with out fear. because he wanted real love, not fake love that only pretended to exist because he was scary. he knew exactly what it was that he wanted, and would use war and whatever else to obtain it. then he met him.

it started at a world meeting. who knew America had a shy little brother who blended into the back ground? he was cute, like a stuffed animal. with shinny blonde hair and a wayward curl protruding out from his bangs. on this day, his "Loyal" Baltic states were given permission to sit with who ever they wanted during lunch. Lithuanian, of course, went to his partner Poland. Sea land snatched up Latvia, and Estonia protectively followed after him. His sister weren't with him. no way he was going to eat (or do anything) with his younger sister, Belarus! and Ukraine went jiggling off after Kelly; she always had the most fascinating discussions with the orange haired youth. but this left Ivan alone.

so he came. gusting along only half visible; noticing the nearly empty table and inviting himself to sit with polite yet familiar smile. "D-do you mind if i s-sit with you? i think, we c-could both use the company." and that was all it took. one lunch full of happy laughter, flush-red faces, and "who?"'s from a bear cub that he held in his arms, and they were practically inseparable. lunch together every day, random outings, animated conversations about anything, staying over houses when it got late, or showing up at houses when it was ungodly early. The other nations cautioned Canada, warned him of the person he was associating him self with increasingly. but he'd laugh it off. saying he knows what he's doing. and on more than one occasion, practically told every one to fuck off. theirs was an unbreakable bond.

And over time, his pursuit of creating a world of love through war slowly died. he had gained just about anything he could have wanted anyways. after giving his baltics the choice to leave, they informed him that they quite enjoyed there life how it is and don't really wish for it to change. his sisters also pledged love and allegiance to their dear brother, would always be there for him when ever he needed them. Even some other countries, ones he once saw as nothing but rivals and threats, they began to call him friend. and of course, most importantly, he had Mathew.

One night he woke to discover they had both fallen asleep watching some Russian flick, at said Canadian's house. He watched as Canada breathed slowly, then rubbed his eye in his sleep. getting up and making his way to the linen closet, he got a fluffy little blanket and put it over the young blonde. his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest as thoughts of lifting his friend onto his lap and holding him tight like that forever flooded his mind. he looked away, blushing slightly at his thoughts. he then noticed the that Mathew had,once again, forgot to take his glasses off before he fell asleep. he shook his head with a small smile and reached over to put said spectacles on the ottoman beside them. the slight pink on his cheeks became a furious scarlet as he realized the position his good deed had put him in: stretched out, just above the smaller nation, lips inches from the others.

Ivan couldn't stop himself. "I love you, Mattie, so so much..." the Russian man says, brushing away soft hair to kiss the Canadian's forehead. He wasn't sure, at first, what was happening after that, except he was now on his back, and his lips were on Mathew's own. "I love you too, Ivan." Mathew tells him with a teary-eyed smile. "But,you were- glasses, and... You love me?" he gawk,s in disbelief. Mathew nods, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck, and going in for a deeper kiss. One the Russian man gladly complies to, putting his own arms around Canada's waist and holding him tightly.

Yes, he had Mathew. He loved Mathew more than anything he could ever gain through war. And as long as he had his demure little angel of maple, he was happy. Because he knew that Mathew loved him for who he was, loved him by his own choice, and would love him unconditionally forever. War sounded like a great idea a few months ago. now, on second thought, curling up with his Mattie sounded so much better.

* * *

><p>All done! I think, if i ever did ship Canada with Russia, it would look, something like this. Hope you liked it. I'm starting a new story soon called "Even in Death" where Canada is a high school student with cancer and Prussia is an angel who took on the role of death. it won't be depressing, swears. It's a romantic comedy, no one dies of cancer! If you like PruCan then search up that story in a few days cause it will be a good one!<p> 


End file.
